Animals Head Home!
by Klastie
Summary: Can’t take the summer heat? Well why not join an unaction-y duo of Dizzy and Ruby as they take a joy ride in Phineas’ new ice cream truck! However, one wrong turn would send those two straight into our world, The Real World! Intense ice cream battles too!


Animal Crossing

Animals Head Home

A Comedy Action/Adventure!

"Hurry up, Dizzy!" a faint voice said behind a group of pear trees. It was around noon in Sealight, and two of the village's citizens, the quirky Dizzy and the peppy Ruby, were making their way to the bus stop in front of the town's gate. "I'm going as fast as I can and this is far from SPEED walking!" Dizzy said with plenty of pants. "PANT PANT PANT, I can't take this stress my feet are gonna peel off….. woo-oo!" Dizzy fell down trunk first. Ruby skipped over to his side. "You fainted three steps from the bus stop; I bet you can make it, li'l ears!"

Dizzy raised his head and gave Ruby a cold stare, "Say li'l ears one more time and I will hurt you, woo-oo."

"You know woo-oo does not sound like a good catchphrase dude," Ruby commented, "But if you stop saying yours, I will."

"Deal," Dizzy agreed, "So what do you plan on doing at the City?"

"We're going to GracieGrace!" Ruby joyfully announced, unfortunately for her during the process she swallowed a fly. "GACHAC!!!HCCKK!!"

"That must mean a sign," Dizzy remarked. "Ya gonna lose something. Hsssss"

Ruby spit up the fly and watched it buzz off as if it was angrily storming off. "Did you see tha- Hey! The bus is here!"

The magnificent bus that ushered millions of citizens back and forth across an empty road was idling beside the bus stop. "All aboard, ya wee ones!" the sea dog of a bus driver called out. Ruby kicked Dizzy up and shoved him into the bus. The two sat on the nearest seats and the sliding door closed. The bus' engine roared and took off. Within a matter of minutes the bus was far out of Sealight and making a steady way towards the City, Ruby giggled.

Dizzy poked his friend, "What are you so giddy about?"

Ruby couldn't resist laughing, "I have finally raised enough bells to ACTUALLY buy something at Gracie's! And I have my eye on that Gorgeous Bed…. Eheheh."

Dizzy couldn't help but to shake his head, "You know Ruby, you can be a real scatterbrain."

"And why is that?"

"That's only available in the winter."

Silence.

The driver couldn't bear the silence and butted into the conversation, "Lass, don't get so tangled in the seaweed. Ya still has your health."

Silence.

Dizzy whispered, "Awkward."

The bus finally arrived at the City's bus stop and the animals stepped out, making their way to the plaza beside the fountain. Dizzy was thrilled to be out of the village for the day, but the expression on Ruby's face was less as enthusiastic. The silly grin she once had was replaced with a frown that only Phyllis could produce and her eyes were bloodshot, oh wait she's albino….. awkward….

"Come on, Ruby," Dizzy tried to get her out of the trance, "It's not the end of the world! You can wait 5 months, right?"

Ruby's frown became a teary face.

"This is not working…" Dizzy said. He searched around his surrounding and noticed a crowd forming a little down the street. "Come with me, I think whatever is over there will snap you out of this fit." Dizzy grabbed his heartbroken friend's hand and dragged her to the growing crowd. "This is so ironic in one way…." Dizzy muttered to himself.

As Dizzy and Ruby approached the crowd it seemed more and more obvious what it was. The crowd was demanding chocolate swirls, banana sundaes, and push pops. It was a fantastically new, Ice Cream Truck! Inside the truck dishing out the ice cream was Phineas, the sea lion, dressed in a neat white polo and slacks. He was joyous as ever accomplishing orders and serving up smiles, what a hero some could say! "Ruby, look it's an ice cream truck!" Dizzy shouted and looked behind him, Ruby was missing in action!Dizzy felt panic, where did she go off!? Dizzy scanned the area and saw a pale character in the crowd. He skittered through the crowd and grabbed the shoulder of the pale white animal. The creature turned and Dizzy was greeted by the most unappealing design ever on Blanca, himself.

"GAAAHH!" Dizzy shouted causing everyone to become silent and slowly move away toward the shops of the city. As the crowd spread, Ruby appeared before him. Dizzy had gone pale and Blanca remained by his side. Ruby licked her vanilla cone, then grinned.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Dizzy." Ruby said.

Blanca shrugged and strolled away.

Dizzy recovered and hopped to his feet. He wiggled around and laughed. "You know I have never seen such an ugly face!"

Ruby had a puzzled face, "But she had your- Do you want some ice cream?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Yes! I've been dying to have some!" Dizzy replied.

"I can see that!" she sniggered.

"Hello! You there, children!" a cry from behind them said. The two spun around to see that Phineas was signaling them to come over and they dashed to the truck with sparkly eyes. Phineas was shocked to have gotten a reaction by them, "Now, now you two! I'm asking you two of a favor. I need to retrieve something a little farther into the city, but I can't take my truck to those parts, too cramped. So I need some responsible youngster to watch over my truck while I'm gone! Can I count on you two to watch over while I'm gone?"

Dizzy was first to say a word, "Will we get a little something as reward for a good job?" The sparkle in his eyes became blinding.

Phineas covered his eyes and let out a hearty laugh, "Why yes~! I shall hand over a delicious popsicle! I bet you would love that, right?"

"Yes we would!" Ruby yelled and hopped her bunny hop.

"Marvelous!" Phineas said and jumped off his truck. "I'll be back in a few, you two behave yourselves!" He waved and walked away.

"…. Okay he's gone, quit the act." Ruby said.

Dizzy's eyes reverted to normal, "What act?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know. I can see that sparkle in your eyes," Ruby accused.

"Like no one couldn't," he blushed.

"Anyway, I know you want to steal some ice cream while he's gone, because I don't think you will settle for just a popsicle," she said. "You better not play dumb on me, I see it written all over your face!"

"That's not me, Ruby" Dizzy said to her. Ruby was yelling at Blanca, whom has the written statement, STEAL, on her face accompanied by Dizzy's face. Blanca shrugged and continued on her way. Ruby turned her attention to the Ice Cream Truck and noticed that she was becoming increasingly hot. "Well why don't we at least get inside, just to escape the heat."

Dizzy agreed.

The two leaped inside and shuffled into the front seats. "Look the air condition is on! Relaxing!" Dizzy remarked snuggling to the arm rest of the driver's seat. Ruby eyed over something that got her attention.

"Dizzzzyyyyy, I see some caaaarrrr keeeyyysss," she said with a evil little grin and her bright red eyes glowing with temptation.

"Um…. Keys…. What do you want me to do…..?" Dizzy was hesitant, unsure what she was trying to convey.

"Start the truck up, take the truck for a ride, he won't notice…..alot….." It was official Ruby wants to take the truck for a joy ride, which is striking Dizzy as odd.

"What is up with you lately, Ruby. You don't seem as your peppy self, more like a- LET'S GO!" Dizzy turned the keys and the engine of the truck roared with desire for adventure! "Listen to that thing roar! Where do you think we can go?" Dizzy asked.

"Anywhere, I just want to get going!" Ruby replied, "FLOOR IT!"

"WOO-OO!" Dizzy stomped the gas pedal to the floor and the truck shot like a bullet across the street! Ruby flew off her seat, past the ice cream machines and to the way back of the truck where she would get pummeled by snow cones. The truck flew as it went, nearly just a blur to the spectators that watched it fly. They passed shops, mini malls, GracieGrace, and Phineas. "Waaaassss thhhhaaaatt Phhhhiiinnaaas?!?!"

Ruby couldn't answer with all the snow cones in her mouth, which refuse to stop flying into her face.

Back on the street Phineas witnessed his truck fly by him, which shocked him. "These children… They are taking my life's work! They will dread the day the decided to miss with PHINEAS!!" The sea lion marched on into an alley where he would disappear into the darkness.

Meanwhile, Dizzy and Ruby have nearly passed 20 blocks of shops and alleys in 2 minutes! They could be breaking the sound barrier and it could only be getting worse as they are approaching a tunnel.

"Ruuubbbbyyyy, ttthhheeeerrree iiissssss a tuuuuunnneeelll cooooommmmiiinnnng uuuuppppp, wwwhhhhaattt dddoooooo iiiii doooooooo," Dizzy could barely get out. Ruby has turned into a snow cone herself by now. Day became night when the truck entered the tunnel, and Dizzy couldn't find the lights. An odd sensation passed the two, midway into the tunnel; they felt as if physics had changed, it was not a good feeling for the two animals. The Ice Cream Truck was slowing down which was bringing relief to the Ruby for once. The ambush of snow cones halted and Dizzy got better control, the light at end of the tunnel was welcoming. Dizzy sighed in relief and checked up on his friend, "Hey Ruby okay back there?"

Ruby held up a thumb up in the pile of snow cones and Dizzy turned back to the road. The light was growing and growing until it covered Dizzy's entire view.

"Where finally ou-….." Dizzy stopped short. Flights of cars zipped passed the truck, honking at them for taking over the road, Dizzy steered right to the side of the road and stopped. "RUBY!!!" He screamed.

The albino rabbit jumped out of her snow cone cocoon took a seat next to Dizzy, "Dizzy… Where are we?"

Outside the truck, a sign proudly displayed, "Welcome to Philadelphia!"

"….Awkward….."


End file.
